¿Por que no intentas con ser bueno?
by Doof-fan
Summary: Porque Vanessa, su preciada hija, era la única persona por la que sentía tanto cariño que podía hacerle cuestionar sus propios objetivos y metas ¿Que pasaba por la mente de Heinz cuando ella le dijo que en realidad no era malvado? Basado en LDoS.


**Un saludo n.n Primero que nada esta es una idea que se me ocurrió luego de ver Last Day of Summer, en la escena donde Vanessa le sugería a Heinz ser bueno ¿Porque? Pues sentí que es un tema que pudo haberse explayado mucho mas, realmente quería saber que pasaba por su mente en el momento en que pensó en la posibilidad. Lo segundo, es que tengo pausado el fic "Still Alive" mas que nada porque estoy atascada con el ultimo capitulo y por eso no he subido tampoco el tercero así que tomen esto como una compensación por la tardanza.**

 **Phineas and Ferb le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh...y a quienes los seguiremos recordando a pesar de todo...**

* * *

 _"¿Por qué no intentas con ser…bueno?_

 _¿Bueno?_

 _¿Yo?"_

La verdad…nunca se lo había planteado…

Es decir, si, había pensado en si mismo como un villano. Como el típico malvado cliché de alguna caricatura. Solo que sin la exageración de dominar el mundo ni nada de eso. Bueno, el era realista. Tener una ciudad era mucho más sencillo y menos agotador que un planeta entero y quienes afirmaban lo contrario le parecían solo un montón de locos.

Siempre había relacionado "Ser bueno" con pertenecer a la OWCA y estar de parte de Monograma o esas cosas.

Ser como Roger también.

En ese punto se detuvo. Siempre había relacionado Roger/Bueno y Heinz/Malo. Y el no quería ser como su hermano. No, eso si que no. Si había algo que hubiese detestado seria parecerse a el en algún aspecto.

¿Pero porque hacia lo que hacía? ¿De dónde había salido todo eso de ser "malvado"? ¿Era realmente malo después de todo?

Nunca se había detenido a replanteárselo hasta que su hija se lo dijo. Y estaba seguro de que jamás hubiese reflexionado al respecto si no hubiese sido ella la que se lo hubiese dicho. Sabía que haría oídos sordos a cualquier otro que tocara el tema.

 _"¿En el fondo soy ¿Una buena persona?"_

No sabía cómo llegar a una respuesta concreta tan fácilmente. Cuando había empezado el verano, se veía a si mismo como un científico malvado dispuesto a todo para obtener el preciado poder de dominar la ciudad. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses, podía ver que el sentido de su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Y todo había sido por una simple afirmación que le llego cuando menos se lo esperaba.

El nunca se había visto a si mismo como alguien "bueno" (Le costaba pensar en la palabra todavía). Desde que era niño siempre le habían recalcado que el era la oveja negra de la familia, que siempre hacia las cosas incorrectamente, que la forma de Roger era la correcta y la suya no. Que era "malo"

Era así cada día que tal vez sin darse cuenta termino adoptando el papel que todos decían que representaba. Y hasta para ser malo fallaba.

Su cabeza era un manojo de pensamientos en ese instante. Comenzó a ver en retrospectiva su vida. A replantearse por completo el papel que creía tener, el título que se había autoimpuesto desde quien sabe cuánto y había sido grabado a fuego en su conciencia y en la visión de si mismo.

 _"Nunca has querido hacerle daño a alguien"_

Era cierto. No necesitaba darle vueltas a la frase para ver que no podía renegar que jamás quiso el mal verdadero para nadie. Cuando decía que quería vengarse o hacerle algo a alguien, muy en el fondo sabía que no era así realmente. Cuando su objetivo eran los habitantes de Danville una parte de su mente le recordaba que sería detenido de todas formas y que nadie saldría herido. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Pero es que no era fácil. No era fácil cambiar todo lo que has creído de ti con solo un par de minutos de pensarlo. El era malo…o no…ya no sabía que era.

Siempre había pensado que el camino que había tomado lo llevaría a la gloria. Que les demostraría a todos que el no era ningún inútil. Que era alguien e temer y respetar. Nunca volvería a ser pasado a llevar si tomaba el papel de villano.

¿Pero había obtenido lo que quería, después de 47 años?

Se comparó con el resto de miembros de LOVEMUFFIN. Rodney sobre todo. Oh, como lo sacaba de quicio ese sujeto.

Su último encuentro no había sido precisamente una experiencia agradable. Se había opuesto fervientemente al loco plan suyo de llevar la Tierra a una nueva era de hielo, había peleado contra el ¿Por qué eran rivales, o porque realmente no quería ver el daño que eso hubiese producido?

Se recostó en la cama y de pronto una profunda depresión lo invadió. Había desperdiciado más de la mitad de su vida haciendo algo que no lo había llevado a ningún lado. Solo fracaso tras fracaso. Tiempo tirado a la basura.

La única motivación de su vida acababa de ser destruida. Y se odio por no darse cuenta hace tantos años atrás. Cuando lo reprobaron de las clases del mal, cuando aparecía un verdadero enemigo y el adoptaba un papel menor…fueron tantas señales que nunca vio.

 _"Si todos pensaban que yo era alguien malo, les demostraría que triunfaría siéndolo"_

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Tal vez…tal vez Vanessa tenía razón después de todo. Si había algo que Perry una vez le había dicho era que admiraba su perseverancia. El nunca había pensado que tenía algo que otro admirara pero lo agradeció en ese momento. Justo entonces se dio cuenta de que si era cierto, sería capaz de empezar de cero, una nueva vida. Si siempre había sido bueno sin darse cuenta, pues entonces podría ser que no había desperdiciado tiempo. Simplemente tenía que sacar a flote eso que se ocultaba en el fondo, eso que al parecer siempre había sido y se había esforzado inútilmente por ocultar.

Haría el intento. Esta vez no solo por su hija, sino porque algo le decía, que ese era el destino que siempre tuvo que tener.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Seguire apenas pueda con "Still Alive" y cuando tenga tiempo en DA me pondre las pilas para subir mas cosas, tengo la cuenta super abandonada. Tambien mis otras ideas de fics han estado paralizadas por mucha falta de tiempo, es mi ultimo año de escuela y me han pasado tambien bastantes cosas que me han echo alejarme un poco del fandom, no porque quiera pero prometo estar siempre presente.**

 **Extraño mucho PnF en realidad...solo queda OWCA como ultimo regalo pero aun hay ideas por desarrollar todavia...no dejare esta serie que tanto me dio...**

 _ **Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
